To Love An Assassin And Thief
by MissShane12
Summary: How do four girls kill guys? With really cool powers. Not only do they annoy these guys but they have to befriend them at school to kill them. But how can they exterminate the guys that they're falling for? Poke,Contest, and Ikarishipping. Leaf x Gary too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Me: This is my first story so review n please and I don't own Pokémon.**

In the dark, cold night four girls run at top speed. They all are wearing black catwoman suits with a black mask covering the front of their mouths. They stop in front of a huge mansion with huge white pillars.

It belonged to one of the riches man in the world. The girls all took out a grappling hook and shot it at the roof.

They connected it to their belts and soared up to the roof.

"You girls ready?" asked an orange haired girl.

They all nodded.

The orange haired and a short haired brunette ran to the east side of the building. The blue haired and long haired brunette ran to the west side.

Their target was four priceless jewels hidden in the building. A ruby, pearl, diamond, and emerald was perfect for their taste.

Then the two groups of girls separated to do their own investigating. Little did they know four boys came to protect the treasure.

"It's the ruby!" murmured the orange girl.

She touched her ear which had a communicator in it.

"Girls I found the ruby" the girl reported.

"Great job Misty I'm still looking for the emerald" replied the long haired brunette.

"Ok report to me if there is any trouble Leaf" Misty said.

But at that moment a raven haired boy smashed through the door!

"Come out with the ruby and I'll let you go easy" the boy lied.

He knew she would be thrown in jail if she was caught.

Misty knew too.

She smirked and balled her hands into fists. The boy watches in amazement as her hands turn into water and creates and a tidal wave coming straight for him!

Then boy then slams his hands together and a bolt of electricity destroys the wave.

But as the smoke clears he discovers the girl and the ruby are gone!

The door to his right was opened. She had made a quick getaway.

Misty starts running with the ruby and radios the rest of the girls.

"Dawn, Leaf, May be careful we have company!" Misty yells into her communicator.

**Will the girls make it out alive? If so who are these mysterious boys who have amazing power much like the girls? Stay tuned to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy the second chapter. And I don't own Pokémon.**

**Dawn's POV**

After I heard Misty's warning I knew we all had to be careful. At least one off us found our treasure.

I peered into a door. I gasped. I saw a beautiful diamond in a glass case at the other side of the room. I cheered.

_Finally I thought who knew it could take a long time to find a priceless diamond?_

But my shoulders dropped when l realized there were invisible lasers. I took out a special spray and sprayed the lasers. Turns out there were a lot of lasers.

_What a bunch of FUCK! She thought._

I jumped over a couple lasers with a back spring flip. I rolled under some too.

Finally just another cartwheel and I made it to the other side. I switched off the lasers. I took off the glass case and put the diamond in my bag.

But before I got a chance to leave I saw a purple haired boy was onyx eyes enter the room. He is kinda freaking me out with that stare of his.

Wait why is he smirking at me?

**Paul's POV**

I have her right where I want her. At that moment I made a fist and threw a vortex of darkness at her.

I saw her eyes widen. Then what surprised me the most was that she kicked back my vortex straight at me! I quickly dodged it. Then I saw her smirk.

_What's she smirking about I thought_.

Then she flicked a switch with one swift move. Then a bunch of lasers came on and the flickered twice.

Before I could react I cage fell right on top of me! I tried to use my powers but nothing worked.

"Thanks for hanging out with me" she purred.

With that she ran out the door.

_Interesting_

**What will happen to the other two girls and who will try to stop them next? Stay tuned. Even I'm excited! Sorry if this chapter is kind of short and is taking a long time for them to rob this place.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Me: This is probably the shortest chapters you have ever read so I'm sorry for that. And I don't own Pokémon.**

**May's POV**

"Girls I found the diamond" Dawn exclaimed.

"Great job ill report when I have the pearl" I replied back. At least we have found two of the jewels.

I was still uneasy since Misty said there are guys here who are trying to protect the jewels. But the worst part is that they have powers just like us.

_Great I thought, this mission gets better and better._

I continued to run down the hallways until I saw a red velvet painted door. That had to have something valuable behind it. As I opened the door I saw the pearl in a case.

"This is so easy you'd think there'd be a trap" I said out loud. As I ran in the door closed behind me.

I turned and saw a boy with green hair that had been hiding behind the door. I backed up ready to fight if he strikes.

"You know if you give up the pearl we could go out" said the green head as he flicked his hair.

I rolled my eyes.

_What a grass-head I thought._

He smirked at me and put his hand on the ground. I felt the ground shaking below me and then I gasped. A giant vine wrapped around me and held me up over the ground. Then I smirked at him. He looked pretty confused.

_Good he is in for a surprise._

I grunted and strained for a while. Then I felt the heat rush over my entire body. I was covered in flames and the vines caught on fire so I flung it at that grass head. He gasped as he was on fire. While he tried to put the flames out I dropped to the ground, grabbed the pearl, and ran out of there.

"Thanks for your help" I snickered

I ran out and radioed the girls. I hope Leaf found the emerald.

**Leaf's POV**

I kept running up the stairs. Why can't I find that emerald already? I stopped for a split second. My communicator was buzzing.

"Guys I found the pearl!" May said excitedly. I congratulated her and continued my search.

I had to hurry sooner or later I would meet someone trying to stop us from raiding this house. I stopped in front of a jewel encrusted door. I opened the door and looked in. I had walked straight into a bathroom nevertheless the emerald was right on top of the toilet. I sweat-dropped

_Who leaves a priceless jewel in a bathroom?_

I dismissed my thought and went to grab the emerald. But as I turned around I saw a brunette standing in the doorway.

"Hey cutie" he said as he winked.

I cringed at the thought of him being interested in me. I got ready to attack him. I kinda wanted to hit him and because he was blocking my only way out.

I got ready to attack but he must have realized I was going to hit him because he waved his hand and a wind storm sent me flying. I was hit on the ceiling and the floor.

Too bad he didn't realize I was letting him toss me around. When he tried to slam me against the floor again I slammed my hands down. Hard. Vines shot up and grabbed him. I sent him flying head first into a toilet. I laughed and ran out.

**Regular POV**

All four girls met at their meeting point. The roof. When the last girl arrived they ran with their prize. The mission was a success. They ran to a cliff with Officer Jenny right on their trail. They all turned to her and smiled. They all jumped off a cliff to only be saved by a helicopter. They all turned to face man.

"The mission was a success boss" Misty said.

The man smiled and said one thing:

"That's my girls"

**The girls' mission was a success but who is their boss. Who sent those boys to stop the girls? How will their meeting come into play in the future?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Me: I hope you like my story and I don't own Pokémon. This is probably a dumb question but can someone tell me why we have to say that.**

All four boys trudged home after an embarrassing defeat at the mansion earlier that night.

"Great we got our butts kicked by a group of girls" Paul grumbled.

All the guys had been trashed by the group all robbers they were "supposed to" capture. The thought they'd have an easy catch. But those girls took them and served them back.

The worst part was no one had warned them that those girls had specials abilities like theirs.

Ash had been soaked, Paul had been caged, Drew had been put on fire, and Gary got dunked into a toilet. Suddenly a hologram appeared in front of them. Mr. V was their boss and he checked in after ever mission.

"So I guess the mission didn't go well" V said after examining the boys head to toe.

"Why didn't you tell us these….these girls had abilities like us" Gary yelled, "I got dunked into a toilet for Acreus' sake"

Before V responded Gary rambled on how he had her running until he got a swirly and Ash had to pull him out.

"We didn't know these girls called the Killer Hearts had special abilities and remember they set off an alarm and we sent you off last minute and we didn't have any idea who it was" Mr. V gently reminded them.

They all took this into consideration. Then something snapped in them as they remembered a bad detail of the Killer Hearts. Whoever witnesses them in a crime they always kill them and no one knows until it's too late.

"We all are going to DIE" Ash bellowed.

They all were freaked except for Paul who finally spoke up.

"They only won because they had their surroundings as an advantage in the battle" He murmured.

They thought back to when each one of them had been taken down. Ash was on the ground unprotected while the orange haired girl had small protection and a door and window by her side.

Paul had been in the center of the room unprotected too and the blunette had a switch right behind her.

Drew was unprotected as well and she knew how to maneuver across the room. Gary was by the doorway and she had a toilet conveniently to her right.

"The next time I will stop that fire girl" Drew moaned. He looked at his charred clothing and cursed under his breath.

They were ready to take these girls on again.

"One second tomorrow is your first day of High School at Veilstone High" V intervened.

They all groaned they had completely forgotten. Now they have to go back to school.

"I'll be posing as Volkner a teacher in the school" V announced, "Enjoy class tomorrow"

**To the girls now**

"Girls" Boss said' "Tomorrow you will enter Veilstone High to follow your next targets Paul Shinji, Ash Ketchum, Drew Shū, and Gary Oak. "

The girls were ready to kill the witnesses of their latest crime. Leaf had already hacked the school system so they were in the same classes with their targets. They would go down in history forever.

With Boss posing as the school teacher Ryan their plan couldn't fail.

_Boys get ready to meet your sweet nightmare._

**Now the boys have been targeted and have been found. Will the boys figure out their plans before the lives might get a date with death? Keep rating and reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Me: Thanks for my first review and good advice thrilllover39. I don't own Pokémon.**

**Misty's POV**

BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"Ugh I hate mornings" I grunted. I got to wake up the other girls. I stretched my arms.

I walked over to Leaf's room and knocked at the door.

"Enter" replied Leaf. I can't believe she's already awake. I opened the door to reveal Leaf sitting on her bed in her pajamas.

"Get ready today's our first day!"

Leaf nodded. So I closed the door and went to May's room and knocked on the door. No answer. I just walked and yelled at May.

"Hey I'm awake no need to make me go deaf" May screamed. She was stuffing her face with snacks. I sighed.

"Just be sure you're downstairs in less than an hour"

She nodded so I closed the door and left. Now I just have to wake up Dawn.

**SCREAM!**

Oh no! What's wrong with Dawn? I slammed open her door. I sweat dropped. I saw Dawn franticly trying to fix her bed-head. I stifled a laugh. She turned and yelled at me.

"GET OUT NO ONE SHOULD SEE MY HAIR!"

She started chucking hair products at me. So I ran out telling her to get ready. I better get ready too. I took a shower and put on my uniform.

It consists of a polo shirt (except the little polo man is replaced with a yellow V). A plaid skirt (yellow) that's a little shorter than knee high. Black flats and yellow knee socks. Then she placed a yellow headband on.

She went down stairs to get breakfast ready. She saw Leaf cooking breakfast for the rest of them. Leaf wore the same thing except its green.

I placed plates, cups, and cutlery on the table. May came down followed by Dawn in uniform in the colors of red and pink. As we ate I told the girls we couldn't use our abilities at school. We all agreed and continued eating.

**Boys POV**

Around the same time the girls were getting ready the boys were eating breakfast and getting ready. They were wearing their uniforms too.

It was a polo shirt with a V, black pants, and black sneakers. They were sitting at the table. Ash was stuffing his face, Gary and Drew were sprucing, and Paul was on his laptop.

"Hey guys you think there will be any cute girls at school" Gary asked.

"Is that all you care about Gary" Paul grunted.

Gary smirked and continued to fix his hair. Ash continued to clear his plate but then he froze.

"Do you think those girls will be at our school?" Ash questioned.

No one had spoken about the girls who had kicked their butts the night before. They knew they could be killed but would they really just attend their school to kill them?

"I guess we better stay on our toes" Drew remarked.

**So what will happen on the first day of Veilstone High? Will the boys recognize the girls? Who will they meet on the way? **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Me: I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I don't own Pokémon.**

**Girls POV**

Dawn, Misty, May, and Leaf started walking to school since the school was a couple minutes away.

"Hey watch out!" screamed a voice.

That voice belonged to a girl with long black hair with red highlights in a braid (It looks like Cheryl's braid from Pokémon DP except without the side bangs) riding a skateboard.

But she crashed into Leaf and Dawn. They all fell in a heap.

"Are you guys ok" Misty asked.

They all nodded. They girl got up and helped Dawn and Leaf up. Then she dusted herself off.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to crash into you guys and my name's Shane" Shane said.

She wore the same uniform as them but she added style to it. Her uniform was red except it looked like a bloody red color. She wore a red bandanna with the cross bones. She had red and black striped gloves that went up to her elbows with finger holes. She wore black Converse high tops with red and black striped knee socks.

"Hi I'm Misty, that's May, and the girls you ran over are Dawn and Leaf" Misty said.

They shook hands and they walked to school together. After talking and introducing themselves a bit more they became friends.

After all that talking made them get to school way faster than they wanted to. They waved good bye to their new friend.

"I'll see you guys at lunch" Shane called while running down the halls.

"Wow our first new friend in high school" May cheered, "I wonder if we'll become best friends?"

They smiled at each other and separated to find their classes with their target.

**Leaf's POV**

I started walking to my Chemistry class in Room 204. When I arrived in the class I sat near the back and read a book.

I didn't notice when a boy whose is a brunette sat next to me. I put down my book and realized the boy next to me is Gary my target.

He looked straight at me and smiled.

"Hey your cute you come here often" Gary asked.

I groaned.

_He's such a player._

"So how bout going on a date with yours truly" Gary inquired.

Before I could answer Professor Elm walked up and asked Gary to name one element of the Periodic Table.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Gary murmured.

"Then Leaf can you name an element" Professor Elm questioned.

I answered Neon.

_I guess he thinks he's too cool for school._

**Gary's POV**

Man, I'm so stupid! She must think I'm an idiot! Elm asks me one simple question I get so flustered I can't answer. I have never seen a girl like her or felt like this before.

She's just so beautiful and amazing an-

I stopped short because I just crashed into an open door.

OW!

"OMG are you alright?"

I opened my eyes to see Leaf kneeling right next to me, holding my hand.

"Gary can you hear me? Are you alright?"

I got up and dusted myself off.

_Shit! Now I look even stupider in her eyes._

I told her I was fine. She looked at me and smiled and walked off.

Man I wish I could read minds.

**Well Leaf met her target. But what about the rest of the girls? How will they react to their targets? Please rate and review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Me: I hope you like my story guys. I don't own Pokémon**

**Dawn's POV**

I walked down the hall to the cafeteria. After a long math class I need to get something into my stomach before I get bored to death.

I walked into the lunch line and grabbed some rice with soy sauce, water, and some chips. As a walked out of the line a saw Shane, Misty, May, and Leaf waving me over.

As I walked over I stepped into someone.

"Oops sorry" I said.

A purple haired boy turned and glared at me and said "Watch where you're going"

Then he walked away.

_What's his problem? He's such a jerk!_

I walked over to my friends and sat down.

"I guess you met Paul face to face" Shane said "He's a guy who tends to ride solo"

I laughed when she said that. Shane just shrugged and continued to eat her salad. I watched May scarf down her food.

"So what else can you tell me about Paul" I asked

"Wait are you falling for Paul" Shane asked.

I spit out my water right into Shane's salad. They all laughed their heads off except for Shane who just looked disgusted since my water is making her salad float.

"Awwwwww that's cute" Misty cooed.

I turned red and sputtered "N-n-no I'm n-not"

"Well all I really know about Paul is that he's mega rude, jerky, and mean" Shane said, "But he didn't backwash in my salad."

"Sorry Shane" I replied.

We all laughed and talked more.

_Am I really making friends?_

**Paul's POV**

_What a Troublesome little girl._

I walked back to table with my lunch. I sat down next to Drew and watched Ash shove food into his mouth.

"So Paul who's the cute blue haired girl" Gary asked, "Is she your girlfriend?"

I turned pink and replied "No she's not"

"So any sign of the Killer Hearts" Ash asked

All off them shook their heads.

"So Gary I heard you slammed into a door and some girl gave you a hand" Drew said smugly.

Gary spit out his drink. Drew smirked at him.

"Who is she is she your girlfriend" Drew asked.

Gary turned red and muttered, "Her name is Leaf and she is not my girlfriend"

At that point Leaf had just passed.

"Hi Gary" Leaf said while smiling.

Gary waved back.

_Why is it that I am friends with people who are interested in girls?_

**This chapter was pretty bad and made no sense whatsoever. I think I'm getting writer's block.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Me: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was in NY and then I got sick so I hope you enjoy. It might not be so good because I'm still in the sickness.**

**And I don't own Pokémon**

**Regular POV**

Misty and Shane came running into gym class. Dawn, May, and Leaf were there waiting for them in their gym uniforms.

They each wore a short sleeved shirt with a V on it with the color of their choice. The all wore shorts in black and they each added their own flair to their outfit.

Dawn had her hair in a ponytail and had gold clips with pink Converse sneakers. Misty had her signature side ponytail and her shoes were the same type as she wore in the first season of Pokémon. May had her red bandanna and wore red high tops. Leaf had her long brown hair in pig-tails and had green Vans. Shane had her gloves still on with her bandanna and had black basketball sneakers.

Shane was totally zoned out and didn't notice when Dawn called her.

"Hey Shane! Are you in there?" Dawn questioned.

Shane jumped and blushed a bit.

"Sorry I was just thinking of something" she chuckled.

"Does this have anything to do with Roark" Misty teased.

Shane looked like a tomato after Misty's remark. She couldn't stop thinking of him.

**Flashback…..**

**Shane and Misty were running down the stairs trying not to be late. As she ran she tripped and fell over the bannister.**

**"SHANE!" Misty screamed.**

**Shane screamed as she fell only to be caught by a boy in a construction hat.**

**"Are you ok" he asked.**

**She blushed and said she was fine, and he placed her down on the ground.**

**"Thanks" Shane replied, "My name is Shane what's yours?"**

**"Roark"**

**After that he ran off. Misty made sure Shane was ok and the proceeded to gym class.**

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"I just can't stop thinking about that amazing magenta haired hunk" Shane cooed.

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

The girls knew their friend was in love.

"Attention class today we have battle practice will Dawn Hikari and Shane Fear stand in the battle circle" Koga announced.

The two girls stood on opposite sides ready to battle.

"Piplup spotlight" Dawn called.

"Budew, time to party" Shane announced.

"Battle begin!"

"Piplup use bubble beam"

"Dodge it Budew"

Budew dodged it with care.

"Budew use Hiddenpower"

Green, bright orbs surrounded Budew and launched it at Piplup. It hit Piplup. HARD.

"Oh no! Piplup use drill peck"

It hit Budew straight on but he wasn't ready to give up.

"Use Sunny Day and then solar beam"

Dawn gasped. This was her moment to finish the battle. She knew solar beam would take a while.

""Piplup use Peck on Budew repeatedly"

As Budew charged up he was being attacked head on every five seconds.

"Oh my poor sweet Budew hold on"

Piplup was tired and started breathing hard. The solar beam was ready.

"Let it rip Budew"

"Piplup spin and dodge"

As Piplup spun he got hit a little. Both Piplup and Budew were tired.

"Tackle" Both girls commanded.

**Who will win the battle between Dawn and Shane? Keep up the reviews and I'll try updating faster. See you later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Me: What's the his-haps guys? So let's continue with Dawn and Shane's battle**

**I don't own Pokémon**

"Use tackle" Shane and Dawn commanded.

Both Pokémon lunged at each other and made direct contact with each other, sending both of them flying.

"Oh no Piplup"

"NO BUDEW"

Both Pokémon landed on the ground hard and both fainted on contact.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle so it is a tie" Koga announced.

"You did great Piplup" Dawn commented.

Then she returned him into the poke-ball.

"You were the bomb Budew" Shane said as she picked Budew up.

"Dew…." Budew whispered.

Shane cuddled him as she walked over to Dawn.

"Dawn you ruled in battle I hope we can battle again sometime" Shane said.

"Totally you were great too" Dawn replied.

They shook hands and walked back to Leaf, Misty, and May. The girls congratulated Shane and Dawn for their awesome battle.

"Hey aren't you going to put Budew back in his ball?" May asked.

She shook her head and said Budew liked some fresh air after battles. The girls watched as their targets battled and made notes on it.

Misty learned Ash's number one Pokémon was his Pikachu. May and Leaf learned their targets liked to flirt when battling. It made them want to barf right on the spot. Dawn figured out Paul used his Pokémon like tools of war.

After gym class droned on and the girls didn't really pay attention to class but to their targets.

After school the girls including Shane walked home, but Shane was riding very slowly on her skateboard.

"I'll see you guys later" Shane remarked as she rolled down the street. The girls waved goodbye and began to talk about their targets.

"Hey Leaf is it true that you like Gary our target" May asked.

Leaf blushed and shook her head. The girls giggled to themselves.

"Hey May I heard Drew keeps calling June or April" Leaf teased.

May growled angrily and started ranting about the stupid grass head.

"Paul is a giant jerk with a heart of ice I'm surprised he doesn't have ice powers too" Dawn huffed.

"Well Ash has the IQ of a rock" Misty chuckled.

All the girls laughed.

The girls wondered how to become closer to the boys to annihilate them before time runs out.

**Well I hope you like this chapter! Review and rate.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Me: Hey guys what's up. I want to thank Cresseliaprincess for updating one of my favorite stories called sweet nightmare. She was my inspiration for my story so look it up. I don't own Pokémon except my added characters.**

**Regular POV**

The girls finally entered their home after a long tiring day of school.

"I'm home come to me fridge" May called happily.

The rest of the girls plopped on the sofa in the living room talking about the targets. They discussed how to get closer to them.

"At least Ash will be easy to talk too" Misty said.

The rest of them groaned. It wasn't going to be easy to be closer for the rest of them. Misty chuckled at their response.

"You're so lucky Misty" Dawn complained, "Paul just a jerk who refuses to listen to me!"

"At least Paul isn't a player" May and Leaf said together.

They all began to laugh. Then a hologram of Ryan showed up. All the girls ran up to the hologram.

"Sorry I haven't been at the school girls, turns out people are getting suspicious of me I won't be able to come" Ryan announced sadly.

The girl looked at each other sadly and said it was alright. The hologram disappeared and the girls began conversing among themselves. Did the boys know who they were?

**Boys' POV**

The boys have just arrived home around the time the girls got home. As soon as they walked in Ash made a mad dash for the kitchen.

Paul, Gary, and Drew sweat dropped. The boys except Ash sat down in the living room. Paul went straight onto his laptop and went into the school records.

"Whatcha looking for" Gary asked.

Paul grunted in return and continued to try to hack into the school's system.

"I bet he's trying to find out more about the cute blue haired girl" Drew remarked

Paul turned a shade of pink and stopped typing for a second.

"I would never even care about that troublesome little girl" Paul replied.

With that he turned back to his laptop and continued hacking. Gary and Drew snickered and watched Paul hack into the system.

_Beep-Beep Access Granted_

Paul scrolled down the page until he saw Dawn's profile.

**Name: ** Dawn Hikari Berlitz

**Age: **17

**Pokémon: **Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, and Togekiss

**Behavior**: is notable for her confidence, since she is always looking towards the future rather than dwelling on her mistakes. She is also emotional and can change her emotions very quickly. She won't show herself to anyone if she feels her hair isn't perfect.

**Legal Guardian and Family: **Johanna Berlitz

**Extra Notes: ** She is very concerned about her appearance. Coordinator and has a secret.

"Wow she sure is something" Gary murmured.

"Hey what about May, Leaf, and Misty" Drew asked.

Paul nodded and scrolled down to May's profile.

**Name: **May Maple

**Age: **17

**Pokémon: **Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Munchlax, Wartortle, and Glaceon

**Behavior:** is a young Coordinator who loves shopping and eating treats. She has a particular fondness for food, especially noodles. When someone steals her food, she gets angered, to the point of yelling at people. May is generally very sweet and optimistic, though she shows a tougher side sometimes**.**

**Legal Guardian and Family: **Norman Maple, Caroline Maple, Max Maple

**Extra Notes: **Loves to eat. Tends to be stubborn and cares deeply for her family. She sometimes takes an interest in helping other people with their romantic problems. She loves making her own Pokéblocks with recipes that she thinks up. Has a secret.

"She is just like Ash she loves eating" Gary laughed.

"Don't even say that" Drew yelled.

Paul rolled his eyes. He scrolled down to Leaf's profile.

**Name: **Leaf Green

**Age: **17

**Pokémon: **Chikorita, Bellossom, Leafeon, Lilligant, Vileplume, and Jigglypuff

**Behavior: **she is a kind, and gentle girl. She doesn't really like fighting and only fights when needed.

**Legal Guardian and Family: **Mother (name unknown)

**Extra Notes: **Is afraid of flying type Pokémon. Has a secret.

"I wonder why she is scared by them" Gary inquired.

They shrugged and then went to Misty's profile

**Name: **Misty Waterflower

**Age: **17

**Pokémon: **Psyduck, Corsola, Horsea, Gyarados, Staryu, and Starmie

**Behavior: **She can be very nice to her friends but will then quickly change moods in a short amount of time, particularly anger.

**Legal Guardian and Family: **Lily, Violet and Daisy

**Extra Notes: **Afraid of bugs and has a short temper. Hits people with a mallet when very angry. She was the runt according to her family. Is a gym leader and specializes in water types. Has a secret.

"Wow she's violent" Gary mused.

"Hey why does each of their profiles say have a secret" Ash queried.

They shrugged to each other.

"Looks like we have some investigating to do" Paul said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review plz.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Me: hey guys what's up? So I hope you enjoy my new chapter. I don't own Pokémon except for my made up characters.**

**The Boys' POV**

"Hey Paul is there any way for you to try to hack a bit more to find out their secret" Gary asked, "Maybe their secret is that they have unusually large boobs"

They all turned to Gary and gave him a disgusted look. Gary shrugged and looked back to Paul's laptop. Paul turned his attention back to the laptop trying to get more information on the girls.

_Access Denied. Restricted Information._

They all sighed. Now what could they do?

"Why don't we just follow them to learn more about them?" Ash queried.

"Wow that is actually a good idea Ash" Drew remarked "Who are you and what did you do with the real Ash?"

They all laughed except for Ash who was pouting. So Ash went back to stuffing his face in their kitchen.

So they all decided on who they would investigate. So Paul would watch Dawn, Drew would watch May, Gary with Leaf, and Ash would watch Misty.

"So should we start tonight, I got some time" Gary stated.

"Can't. I got a date tonight with a hot chick" Drew announced.

"I can't either I'm going to train with Pokémon tonight" Ash replied

"I'm coming with you tonight Gary" Paul stated.

So Paul and Gary walked out the door wearing camouflage and carried binoculars. So their night had just begun.

**The Girls' POV**

The girls were all at the kitchen table. May was stuffing her face with noodles. Misty and Leaf were finishing up some of their homework. And Dawn was cooking rice and other foods for dinner.

"So May. I heard that green-haired Drew gave you a rose. Is it true?" Dawn questioned.

SPOOOOOOOOOOSSSH!

May spit her noodles right into Dawn's face. They all laughed except May who was gagging and Dawn who was trying to clean her damp hair and face.

"I wouldn't care if that grasshead came on his knees just to talk to me" May retorted.

They all laughed.

"Ok guys dinner is ready" a soup soaked Dawn called.

YAY! DINNER!

All the girls dug into their food and started eating.

"Hey Dawn I'm sorry my noodles ruined your hair" May said sincerely.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

Her hand reached her head. She felt a squirming, slimy object in her hair. It was also very warm and damp. She got up and ran to a mirror. She saw her hair as a dull blue color with patches of yellow that looks like mustard.

She walked calmly back to the table. Leaf, Misty, and May walked away from the dinner table slowly. Dawn took a long breath…and screamed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

She took another breathe and turned to her sisters.

"OK I'm ok guys" Dawn said sweetly.

"I'm really sorry though Dawn an-" May began.

"Don't worry about it I'm just gonna take a shower" Dawn said.

As Dawn left the table the rest of the girls looked at each other uneasily.

_I hope Dawn isn't mad at me. _May thought.

**Paul's POV**

I was at the girls' house watching Dawn. I wasn't able to see what went down in the kitchen but I know it included screaming.

I was behind a window with a curtain but it wasn't closed all the way so I could see enough. I had heard her say something about washing up.

I had assumed she was just gonna clean herself a bit since she made dinner. I guess it's gonna be a boring night.

_Man I wish I had someone like Dawn_

He began to daydream about him and Dawn together. Holding hands while walking down the street. Walking her home from a date, and she would be leaning on his arm.

But then he realized she must hate him. After all they are always arguing. He thought of their most recent fight.

**Flashback**

**"Ok class lets get to know more about the people in this class and about their Pokémon." Gardenia said "I'll pair you up with someone in the class."**

**And of course I got paired with that troublesome girl. I thought.**

**"Ok Paul lets get to know each other" She said so peppy.**

**So she went on and on about being a coordinator and about her Pokémon.**

**"So what about you and your Pokémon" Dawn asked.**

**"There is nothing you need to know about Troublesome" I grunted.**

**She had a blank look on her and then that face turned red with anger.**

**"What did you just call me" She yelled while grabbing my collar and bringing it to her face.**

**I didn't flinch.**

**"I said Troublesome" I said calmly.**

**That made her even more enraged.**

**"Listen and listen good. My name is Dawn. DAWN! Did you hear? It's D-A-W-N! DAWN" She practically screamed. **

**Then she let go of my collar and turned away from me.**

**What a weak, troublesome girl.**

**Flashback Ends**

I turned pink just thinking about when she grabbed me and looked at me with those sapphire eyes. I snapped myself back to reality and saw steam on the window. I peered into the window and what I saw made me turn as bright as a tomato.

**Regular Boys' POV**

"So Gary what happened with spying with Paul" Drew asked when he came home.

"Nothing really" Gary said with a sly grin.

"Then what's wrong with Paul" Drew replied with his eyes on Paul.

Everyone turned to Paul. Paul still had his face as red as a tomato, and his legs were shaking like crazy. His eyes were huge too.

"And you guys called me a pervert" Gary chuckled.

"I didn't want to look it just happened" Paul shouted.

"Then tell us what happened" Drew pushed.

**Flashback**

**As Paul looked through the steamy window he saw a silhouette of someone. As the steamed cleared it revealed that she was just coming out of the shower. She was humming.**

**As she turned her upper body was exposed. She-she-she was naked. And it's Dawn! I saw her slim body and her boobs. My face grew hotter and hotter and redder and redder.**

**She- she-she is b-b-b-beautiful.**

**I passed out just before her whole body was exposed. When I woke up Gary was shaking me up and Dawn was gone.**

**Flashback Ends**

"WHAT YOU SAW DAWN NAKED" Drew yelled.

Paul nodded, and his face grew even redder.

"If only I had been there and it had been Leaf but I don't mind it was Dawn" Gary sighed.

Paul gave him one look than punched him so hard he fell and broke the coffee table when he fell on it.

"Don't EVER say that again got it Gary" Paul growled.

Gary flinched and nodded.

"Wow I've never seen you freak over a girl Paul' Drew teased.

Paul gave him a threatening look then turned away. He started thinking about Dawn and turned a shade of pink.

_Do I really like that Troublesome girl?_

**Whoa can you say twisted? Do you really think Paul's a pervert like Gary? Rate and review please tell me what you like and what you don't. Give me some ideas.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Me: Hey guys what's up? Lately I've been reading some digimon fanfics. It's about TK and Kari check out my favorite stories to read some. But one of them hasn't been updated since 2001. Suckish right?**

**Girls' POV**

Dawn was sitting in her room after a nice, relaxing shower. She was brushing her hair silky smooth.

_Knock Knock Knock._

"Come in" Dawn answered.

She saw Leaf, Misty, and May pop their heads out from behind the door.

"You ok Dawn" May asked quietly, "You aren't mad at me?"

Dawn shook with a blank look on her face.

"Of course I'm not mad guys, you're my sisters" Dawn replied sweetly.

The girls sighed in relief.

"Can we all talk" Misty asked.

They all nodded so everyone took a seat.

"Guys we have to be more careful" Misty began, "I have a feeling we are being watched"

"Do really think so?" Leaf questioned.

Misty nodded, and then asked if they had noticed anything weird.

"Well I thought I saw something earlier" Leaf said.

They all turned to Leaf.

"Well what happened" May remarked.

"Well…"

**Flashback**

**Leaf was sitting in her room reading a book. I felt a weird feeling. As if someone was watching me very closely like a stalker. I walked up near the window casually to pick up my phone. I passed the window as I went by. I could've sworn I saw a dark figure kneeling by my window.**

**So I walked over to my window. I thought I saw a shadow but as soon as it appeared it disappeared. So I closed the window and forgot about it.**

**Flashback Ends**

"Leaf!" May yelled, "Why didn't you say anything!"

"I just thought I was seeing stuff" Leaf said sheepishly.

The girls fell over anime style. When would Leaf learn as an assassin and thief she had to be alert?

"Actually I think I saw something too" Dawn announced.

They all turned their attention to Dawn as she started their story.

**Flashback**

**I was showering and washing my hair with my favorite shampoo and conditioner. I had just washed out the product when I realized I had left the window open a bit. I didn't really care all that much. But then I had left my towel by the door so I flipped my wet hair over my shoulder.**

**I walked across the bathroom and I stopped at the window. It had fogged up so I still didn't close it. I just stood there looking at the window when I spotted something. It looked like it was or wearing something purple. I turned red in embarrassment. Someone was spying on me and I was standing there naked! So I rushed across the room and wrapped my towel around me.**

**I ran back to the window only to see nothing, and no one was there. So I left the window and left the bathroom.**

**Flashback Ends**

"What a pervert who would spy on us to see us naked?!" Misty grumbled.

Leaf, Misty, and May shuddered at the thought of someone waiting to see them naked.

"You know that sounds a lot like Gary and Drew" May said.

"You really think they'd try something like that?" Leaf asked.

They all looked at each other worriedly. So Misty decided to change the conversation.

"Hey Dawn did you ever pick up the package at the store?" Misty questioned.

Dawn slapped herself in the face and said she said no.

"Well the store is still open so go get it" Misty said pointing to the door.

Dawn groaned and walked out the door into the night.

**Dawn's POV**

Man it's so creepy at night around here I thought.

I continued to walk back from the store. I had put the package in my bag. Man why does it feel like someone is following me? As I turned a corner someone grabbed my arm and dragged me into a dark alley. I stood with an unidentified pushing me against a wall. I looked and felt scared.

"Wow you look delicious" He purred while putting his arms around me.

I tried to squirm away. Yea I know I'm a spy and an assassin but I can't strike in public. I felt him put his hands on my shirt pulling the sleeves down. Then he stopped when I put my knee where the sun don't shine. He doubled over and released me. I fixed my shirt and began to run.

But before I got a chance he pulled me down on the ground. He got on top off me and I couldn't push him off me.

"Playing hard to get its very attractive cutie" He purred.

"HELP" I cried.

He pushed my back to the wall and then pushed his lips against mine.

**Paul's POV**

I was walking down the street trying to clear my mind. Why is that troublesome girl in my mind?

"I must be going dense" I stated, "I can't be falling her."

I kept walking when I heard something. I stopped moving and mentally slapped myself. I like her so much I am hearing her voice. Then I listened even closer.

"HELP" a girl cried.

Wait that's Dawn! I started running to her voice. I turned a corner when I saw some dude lip-locking her. I was so angry and I ripped him off her.

"Who are you" He asked.

"Your worst nightmare" I answered.

I saw Dawn on the ground not moving. I grew even more aggravated. I hit him repeatedly and knocked him off his feet.

"Get out of here jerk" I yelled.

The guy ran tripping over a trash can, and knocked himself out. I ran over to Dawn and checked her pulse. She was still alive. Good I let out a sigh in relief. I tried to shake her awake.

"Dawn wake up" I said gently while shaking her.

She didn't get up so I had to carry her home. I used one arm to support her back and one for her feet. When I was half way to Dawn's house he looked down and saw she was finally waking up.

"Paul what are you doing?" Dawn asked weakly.

"I'm taking you home, you got attacked by some dude and you fainted" I answered expressionless.

"Why did you help me" Dawn asked.

I replied by grunting. Dawn sighed and ignored me the rest of the way back to her house. When we arrived I placed her down carefully and started to walk away.

"Paul wait" Dawn called while running after him.

"What" I answered harshly.

She flinched but then she hugged me.

"Thanks for your help if it wasn't for you I never would've made it" She said passionately.

I turned red at her embrace. Then she kissed me on the cheek and said goodnight.

"Goodnight" I replied.

I watched her walk in then and turned even redder. I do like her but I'll never tell her that.

**Me: Hey hope you like this new and longer story. Please review me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Me: So hey guys and I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me. If you don't know why I'm apologizing I am saying sorry for not writing long chapters like normal writers. I mean I should but I just have trouble ok. I got a comment that talks about my chapters being very short. I accept criticism but it still hurts. I hope you still enjoy my SHORT fanfiction and my new chapter. I don't own Pokémon.**

**Boys' POV**

The boys except for Paul were just sitting around doing their own thing. Ash eating like usual, Gary looking in the mirror, and Drew reading fan mail.

"Hey guys where's Paul" Gary asked.

"He said he needed to clear his head so he went for a walk" Drew replied.

Ash and Gary looked at each other. What could Paul be thinking about? At that exact moment Paul walked through the door and his face told them what happened.

"Paul what's up" Ash inquired quietly.

"No nothing is wrong" Paul answered in a harsh tone.

They all looked at each other. They all knew something was up with Paul and they knew it was about a special blunette.

"Hey Paul" Gary started, "Dawn called and said so had a good time tonight"

Paul scowled and told them to mind their own business. Then he walked off to his room leaving the rest of them very confused.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm" They all said together.

**Misty's POV**

"Finally!" I cried.

My sisters and I ran forward and hugged Dawn. She was gone for so long.

"What happened?" I asked.

Then Dawn explained that so guy tried to mug her so she beat the shit out of him and got lost along the way.

"Well thank Acreus that you are alright" May exclaimed.

Dawn nodded and took out four container and four needles. The girls looked at each other and asked what was in the container.

"Grade A poison" Dawn answered, "Kills a person in ten minutes max."

The girls smiled at their father's present. This is what they would use when it's time to get rid of them. The girls all ran to the living room and put each their hands over the fireplace. The fireplace turned around and revealed four safes.

They each typed in each of their own safes and placed a container and a needle in each of their safes. The safe closed automatically and turned back into a fireplace. They smiled evilly at each other and walked to their rooms.

"Good Night" Misty yelled.

They all yelled in reply. This plan is going perfect.

**Gary's POV**

_"Gary can I tell you something" Leaf asked nervously._

_She was in a light green dress that was a little over her knees and they were both in the woods overlooking a beautiful lake. They were sitting together holding hands._

_"Sure you can tell me anything Leafy" I answered._

_She looked so beautiful. I looked at her waiting for her question._

_"Gary I know I have always said I'm not interested" Leaf said quietly, "But I love you and I was wondering-"_

_I kissed her. At first she was surprised but then she kissed me back. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I was stroking her hair. Everything was perfect._

"GARY get up we are gonna be late" Ash yelled.

I woke up with a pillow in my arms instead of Leaf. I sighed Leaf was the only girl who resisted my charm and my looks.

"Hurry up Gary" Ash yelled again.

"Alright, alright" I groaned.

I got my uniform and grabbed some toast. Then I went for the door.

"Where are you going Gary" Drew asked.

I said I was going for a walk and I'd meet them at school. I walked to a lake nearby. I stopped and stared at the lake's surface.

It was the same one from my dream. I sighed. I wish Leaf was here with me.

"Let go" a girl cried.

That sounded a lot like Leaf. I turned and ran toward the voice. Then a saw some guy doing the weirdest thing. He was using some kind of power that made vines shoot out of the ground and lift Leaf off the ground.

"Leaf!"

Leaf and the guy turned and looked at me.

"Gary help me!"

At that moment the guy made the vines push Leaf underwater.

"NO!" I screamed.

I ran to the man and punched him repeatedly in the face. Then I used my air power and blew him far away. Then I dived into the water. Leaf was still being held by the vine, and was fighting to untie the vine. She was getting weaker and weaker by the moment.

I swam forward and ripped off the vines. Then Leaf started sinking so I swam forward and grabbed onto her. I started swimming to the surface. I reached the surface and took a large breathe. I placed Leaf on the ground and hoped she'd be alright.

She opened her eyes and started coughing up water.

"Gary did you save me" She asked weakly.

When I nodded yes she looked like she was about to cry. Then she suddenly hugged me and started crying.

"It's ok I'm right here for you" I said passionately.

"You saved my life" Leaf started.

I shushed her and told her to save her energy. She smiled at me and gave me a peck on my cheek. I turned bright red. She got up and ran back home smiling brightly.

I sighed. So I sat there soaking wet dreaming of my girl: Leaf.

The girl of my dreams.

**I hope you liked my new chapter. So review my stories plz, and if it's about my short chapters I would prefer you don't talk about it. Peace out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Me: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy my new chapter. Since school is going start soon I won't be able to update as much as usual. Dang it! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL! I start 8th grade in 6 days on September 9th. I don't own Pokémon.**

**Dawn's POV**

I can't believe I lied to my sisters last night. I didn't want to tell them that I was saved by my target. I especially didn't want them to know I kind of like Paul. Even if he is a heartless, emotionless jerk.

I was sitting at the table munching a blueberry muffin when Leaf came in from her walk soaking wet.

"OMG Leaf what happened to you" I cried.

"I was by the lake when I was startled by a deer" Leaf answered, "So I fell into the lake."

I ran upstairs with Leaf and the rest of my sisters and helped Leaf change into dry clothes. I saw Leaf shivering so I wrapped her in a blanket.

"Sorry Leaf but you can't go to school you'll get sick" Misty said sternly.

Leaf opened her mouth to protest but the rest of the girls said nothing would change their mind. Leaf sighed and finally gave in.

The rest of the girls but on our uniforms and left the house telling Leaf to get well. As they walked to school they saw Shane coming towards them riding her skateboard.

"Hey guys" Shane murmured.

"Hey Shane what's wrong" May asked.

"It's nothing really" Shane responded then gave a big smile, "I'm totally fine!"

They all smiled and continued walking to school or skating in Shane's case.

_Shane is upset and I can feel it_ I thought.

***time skips to history***

I was sitting in class with May and Shane bored silly. Shane was next to me and May was on my other side. We were working on a worksheet and May and I were struggling.

"Hey Shane how are you doing" I asked.

"Shane are you listening" May inquired.

May and I turned to see Shane staring at that magenta haired boy Roark. I don't think she was even blinking.

"Yo Shane wakey-wakey" May announced.

May and I started shaking Shane out of her trance.

"I'm fine I'm all good" Shane said nervously.

May and I chuckled at Shane's blush. She was obviously in love with Roark even if she won't admit it to anyone.

"Why don't you talk to him Shane" I asked, "Where's the confident Shane that I met before"

"She left and died in a hole" Shane replied harshly.

"Whoa" May and I said together.

We had never heard Shane so negative. She usually had smile no matter what there was something totally wrong.

**May POV**

Dawn, Shane and I walked into the lunch line. There was something wrong with Shane today but i couldn't figure out why.

I saw her pick up a salad, a banana, and a bottle of water. When she took her lunch she had her head down. I saw Dawn pick up a cheese pizza, ice tea, and a sugar cookie.

We all sat at our normal table. Misty is late I wonder where she is? Shane kept her head down the entire time. I was sick that she didn't want to tell us what's wrong.

"Ugh Shane just tell us why you are sad" I said angrily.

"Do you really want to know" Shane responded.

She looked really sad that even her blood red eyes weren't twinkling like they usually do. They were dull with no spark as if something died inside of her.

"Yes we are your friends we want to help" Dawn replied.

Shane looked both ways before answering in a whisper.

"I can't tell you here but you can come to my house after school so I can explain" Shane said softly.

We both nodded yes and a little twinkle returned in her eyes. I smiled at her then I looked down at her lunch.

"Hey Shane why do you always eat healthy food" I asked.

"I'm a vegetarian so I don't eat meat" Shane said.

We all looked at each other and laughed. I wish I knew where Misty was she's missing out on the fun.

**Ash's POV**

Huff Huff Huff!

I was running to train Pikachu to increase his speed. Pikachu was beating me by a mile. I was so out of shape.

Then I saw Pikachu stop running and move his ears around. He looked really confused and nervous.

"Pikachu what's wrong?" I asked.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Said Pikachu while pointing over by a bunch of trees.

So I ran with Pikachu on my shoulder only to see a weird man and that girl from my class Misty.

"Misty what's going on" I asked clearly confused.

They turned and looked at me. With Misty distracted the mysterious man attacked. He hit Misty across her face. Then he used a special power to start freezing Misty's body.

"Ash help!" Misty screamed.

I ran forward and started beating him up hitting him harder from every blow. I turned and looked at Misty to see she was completely frozen!

I got super angry and slammed my hands together. A bolt of electricity shot through my fingers and struck the man. He went flying through the sky and disappeared.

He turned his attention back to Misty and smashed the ice around her. He carried her away from the ice and wrapped her in his jacket.

"Misty please wake up" I begged.

She began to open her eyes slowly.

"Ash did you help me" Misty answered weakly, "Thank you"

Before I got a chance to answer she hugged me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

I blushed when she handed back my jacket and ran off. She sure was something.

**Leaf's POV**

The girls were finally home and they told me there was something we have to meet Shane at her place for something important.

My cold had gone down so I was fine to go out. I liked Shane so I wanted to make sure she was ok. For some reason I felt connected to Shane.

We all went down to her house down by the school. We stopped in front of a blue house about the size of a mansion but a bit smaller. It had blood red roofs and doors.

Our jaws dropped to the ground just seeing the size of it. So Dawn walked forward and knocked at the door. We heard footsteps approach the door.

We heard the flips of locks and the door opened revealing a smaller girl with snow white hair with blue streaks in a long braid with a Staraptor's bang.

She wore a white shirt with sleeves down to her elbows with a blue sleeveless vest with a hood. She had blue skirt with white leggings and white converse sneakers with black laces. She had a big smile and was holding an Igglybuff.

"Can I help you with something" She asked sweetly.

"We are looking for Shane do you know her" I inquired.

"Yea she's my older sister and my name is Robin" She answered.

She led us into the house as we walked in we saw so many different types of Pokémon. They all were running around playing. How cute are these little guys?

Robin lead us to what I think was their living room.

"So why do you need Shane" Robin asked while stroking Igglybuff.

"She was upset at school and she told us she couldn't tell us at school" Dawn remarked.

Robin froze in mid-stroke and looked at us with wide eyes. I guess she didn't expect us to ask that. It must be a huge problem.

"If Shane mentioned it that means she can trust you so I will trust you too." Robin replied nervously, "But she is upset about two things"

We all looked confused at her as we waited for her answer.

"The first reason may be about our two other sisters Leon and Drama" Robin stated sadly, "They left on an adventure so since Shane is the oldest she tries to keep us together"

"She must feel bad that her family separated" May said.

"What about your parents" Misty asked.

Robin looked too upset to answer.

"They died after I was born so Shane always protected us" Robin choked.

They all looked at each in a sad way. They understood the pain they felt.

"I'm sorry we asked and what is the second reason why she is upset" I inquired.

"Don't feel sorry you had no way of knowing Shane likes to keep to herself" Robin answered cheerfully.

Robin was about to say why Shane was upset when they heard a roar. We ran outside to see the problem. It was a Lucario getting beaten up by a Dragonite.

Before we reacted Robin ran into the battle. We all gasped and tried to stop her but she kept going. She ran in front of Lucario and held her arms out and Dragonite stopped attacking.

"Dragonite stop fighting Lucario when he's hurt" Robin said gently but sternly.

Dragonite bowed sheepishly to accept the punishment. Robin said something to him which made Dragonite fly away. She turned her attention to Lucario and fixed her up then laid her in her own bed.

We returned to the living room and Robin poured us some tea.

"The second reason Shane is upset is because of the threat" Robin said seriously.

I looked at my sister and tried to read their faces. They seemed as confused as I was but I felt a strange aura from Robin.

"If I tell you this secret you can never tell a soul" Robin stated.

My sisters and I nodded and sat in suspense.

What is their secret and why are they so sad and who's this threat?

**Talk about leaving when the party starts. So I won't be able to update so quickly and plz keep up the reviews plz! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Me: Whats up guys! Get ready for this chapter because it's gonna be awesome! I hope! Oh can someone tell me what it means if a fanfiction is fluffy? I'm confused about that. Whoever tells me first I will add them as a character in my fanfiction. And I don't own Pokémon.**

**Misty's POV**

I was sitting down waiting for what Robin had in store. If someone was threatening my friends I'd knock some sense into them.

Seriously I'd use my mallet to.

"Are you guys sure you wanna know you can back out now" Robin murmured.

"No way" We all said together.

"Ok" Robin replied, "It's because we are Fears."

We all sat in silence and all of us were confused.

"Of course you're a Fear it's your last name" May joked.

But Robin didn't look like it was a joke.

"Do any of you still have a Pokedex" Robin dead-panned.

Dawn nodded and handed Robin her Pokedex. Robin took it and typed in a code. Then she showed us the Pokedex. We all listened to Dexter.

**Fears. The Human Pokémon.**

**Fears are Pokémon that appear to look like humans.**

**But they can have all of the Pokémon types when they evolve.**

**Fears all have a weakness and strength. They also can understand all Pokémon language.**

**Each Fear connects to a human.**

**But Fears are very rare and many don't know if they exist.**

Robin closed the Pokedex and gave it back to Dawn.

"So you and your family are Pokémon?" May queried.

Robin nodded and looked at them.

"You think we are weird now" Robin stated sadly.

"No way" I said, "We like you and your family"

Robin smile brightly.

"That's why we're connected Misty" Robin said happily.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" I screamed.

We all looked at each other shocked. How could that be possible?

"We are connected because of our love for water types and we are nice unless someone messes with our friends and family" Robin remarked.

"Cool I have a Fear in my type" I yelled while hugging Robin.

Robin hugged me back so I could tell she was happy.

"What about the rest of us?" Dawn asked.

"Well Shane is yours Dawn because she's tough and is confident like you and she is a fire-type" Robin answered.

"Cool I have a one too" Dawn cheered happily.

"May yours is Leon because you both are coordinators with grace and loves food and she's a grass-type" Robin said.

"Awesome I hope she likes noodles" May replied with glee.

"And Leaf yours is Drama she's a dark type but she's kind and sweet and doesn't fight unless she's needed" Robin announced.

"Oh wow" Leaf remarked, "But do you have weaknesses?"

"Yeah mine is darkness, Shane's is losing people, Leon's is fire, and Drama is heights" Robin murmured.

"Ok then what was the threat" I asked.

"They threat is that someone knows the truth about us and they are an evil group" Robin cried.

"Who are they" I said angrily.

Who would put such a little girl in such misery?

"We don't know but Shane said we should be careful and it's worse since our other sisters left."

We all looked worriedly at each other.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" Dawn asked.

"Momentai" Robin cheered.

"Huh?" We all stated.

Robin laughed and explained it meant don't worry.

"With our Pokémon we should be fine but Shane is still worried" Robin said calmly.

We all nodded at each other. We all decided it was time to go.

"Bye Robin" we all said while waving.

"Wait!" She called.

All of us turned to see Robin running after us.

"Here keep these and wear them when you're in trouble your Fear will appear" Robin whispered.

We all took their necklaces and hugged Robin and walked away. I looked down at my necklace. It was blue with a black water drop.

May's was green with a black leaf on it. Leaf's was purple with black fangs, and Dawn's was red with a black fire.

Now we would be protected but why didn't Shane show up?

**Shane's POV**

"Please someone help me!" I cried out.

No one was in the dark room except for a man I knew as Mr. V.

"Tell me your secret!" He yelled.

"Never!" I screamed.

V pressed a button and shocked me.

I screamed. I hope Robin told the girls about the secret.

Then everything went black.

**Whoa that was totally cray-cray. Ok I will never say that again I only said it because my little sis has been singing the cray-cray song. Don't ask. Don't forget about that contest. And what will happen to Shane?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Me: Hey what's down guys? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been seeking inspiration by reading other fanfictions. I also forgot to mention something about Fears in the last chapter but I'm sure you'll figure it out in this chapter. Enjoy guys!**

**Shane's POV**

"I'll never stop fig-fighting V" I puffed.

V was trying to pry information out of me and I never will give up. I won't let the torment get to me!

"You might as well" Mr. V said, "A spy is going to get what I need from your small sister Robin."

I grew angry.

"If you so much as touch her I'll kill you" I screamed,

Mr. V smiled then pressed a button. The next second I was shocked with so much electricity.

Robin stay strong. Then I lost consciousness.

**Misty's POV**

After what Robin had said it made me worry about my sisters. It could be possible my sisters could be attacked if they hadn't already.

"Girls are you ok with what just happened" I asked with caution.

I saw the girls turn and look at me.

"I think it's pretty cool that we have protectors" Dawn squealed.

Then we all started talking about how they were so cool and great that we really could trust them and blah blah blah.

I took another look at my necklace Robin gave me and fingered it. When I touched it, I thought of Robin and how awesome she was.

But did everything she said was it true?

"Misty are you ok?" May questioned.

I flashed a reassuring smile to her and we were fine.

"Come on girls lets hit the sacks we got school tomorrow" Leaf remarked.

I groaned but went to bed. I hope Shane will be alright Robin is really worried about her.

**Dawn's POV**

My sister and I were walking to school and kept our eyes open for Shane or her board.

"Guys I don't think shes coming" Misty said.

We groaned and walked into school. I felt really sad and hurt. Where is Shane? And why do I have a bad feeling? I hope it's wrong.

I felt Paul sit behind me in class. I ignored him and fingered my necklace. I looked down at the necklace. It wasn't my style but I knew I had to wear it. I began to tap on the table repeatedly.

"Troublesome" someone muttered.

I turned and looked at Paul. He had his scowl on. I just turned around and slumped in my seat. I guess he wasn't expecting that. I began to focus on class again.

**Time skips to gym**

I walked into gym and spotted my friends by the wall. I jogged toward them.

"Did Shane ever show up today?" I asked.

They all murmured a no. I sighed. Where is Shane?!

"Um excuse me" a voice asked.

I turned and saw that magenta colored hair boy. That guy Shane liked I think it's Roark.

"Hey" we answered.

"I was wondering if you knew where Shane was" Roark asked with a blush rising from his cheeks.

"No sorry"

"ok but if you do see her could you tell me?" He asked while growing redder.

I chuckled and said yes. I guess Roark likes Shane too. We started talking when Koga walked in.

"Boys and girls we have a guest today so be nice" he yelled.

We turned and saw Robin walked in and wave. We all waved back.

"She can be a part of battling today if you want to challenge her" Koga announced.

"I wanna challenge her" A voice screamed.

Everyone turned and saw a boy walk up. His name was Alan and he was a rude fellow.

**Robin's POV**

A boy called out and wanted to battle me. When I turned to look he had really bad hair. It was black and sticking straight up with a pony tail in the back.

"Ok I'll battle you" I said happily.

I saw everyone turn and whisper. Is this really what high school is like?

"Are you sure about this?" Misty whispered to me.

I smiled and nodded.

The boy and I walked to the battle stage.

"Hey I'm Alan and lets make this interesting" Alan remarked.

"What do you mean" I responded.

What is he up to?

"If I win you tell me everything about you and your family" He replied smirking.

He's a rat. Mean rat!

"Ok but if I win you have to let every girl in the school smack you if they pass you" I cheered.

He nodded and said the battle is a 2 Pokémon battle. I nodded.

"Go Rhyhorn" Alan yelled.

"Milotic please give me a hand" I sang.

I heard the crowd ooh and ahhh.

"Milotic use hydro pump then aqua tail combined" I said calmly.

I saw Alan sweat when Milotic's aqua tail merge with the hydro pump making a bigger aqua tail.

"Go for it" I cheered.

"Move Rhyhorn" Alan yelled.

Rhyhorn didn't move in time and made critical contact. I saw Alan get angry. This isn't good.

"Rhyhorn use Take down" Alan commanded.

Rhyhorn came running to Milotic. It hit her and she was fine but I was worried.

"Are you ok" I quiered.

She nodded.

"Use take down again" Alan said menacely.

He's a weasel. A mean weasel!

"That's enough Milotic please use Twister"

That got Rhyhorn and Milotic but Rhyhorn went down and fainted.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle Robin wins" Koga announced.

I heard cheers for me and I stroked Milotic then I walked to Rhyhorn.

"Don't worry you did great" I assured him. Rhyhorn smiled at me and I smiled.

"Milotic return. You did great girl" I said happily.

"Return Rhyhorn. Don't get cocky my next Pokémon will take you down!" Alan yelled.

"Ok good luck. Go Igglybuff" I cheered.

Alan looked at me and laughed.

"A tiny Pokémon like that can't win" He laughed, "Go Hounddoom"

His Pokémon looked tough but Igglybuff was tougher.

"Use fire fang!" Alan yelled.

Hounddoom came with a mouth of inferno.

"Dodge Igglybuff then use Pound" I called.

Igglybuff moved then pounded Hounddoom. Then Hounddoom fainted.

"Hounddoom is unable to battle Robin wins" Koga announced.

"We won!" I cheered while grabbing Igglybuff and bouncing around.

"Hounddoom return" Alan grunted.

"Good battle Alan"

"Yeah right I just let you win"

"Meanie!"

SLAP!

I hit him hard right across the cheek.

"Sorry?" I yelled.

**Drew's POV**

Wow! Who would have thought a small girl like Robin would beat Alan. I guess I shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

I began to walk back home until I heard I scream.

"Get off weirdo!"

I began to run to the voice only to see May and some guy holding May down.

"Hey back off!" I yelled at him.

I saw May and the guy look at me. The guy jumped off May and waved his hand in a circular motion. Then a huge tornado surrounded May and she started coughing madly. He was sucking the oxygen away from May!

I ran toward the tornado only to be pushed away from the tornado. May collapsed on the ground.

"NO MAY!" I screamed.

Then a bright green light burst in the tornado. Then a girl with black hair with dark green highlights with a side braid with a bang covering her right eye appeared. She wore a dark green shirt with one sleeve long and the other to her elbow. She had black biker gloves and black jeans. Her knee high sneakers were dark green with black laces and had a bow with arrows.

She made vines shoot from the ground and pick up May and pushed her out of the tornado. Then she used an arrow with a rope tied to it and shot it into a wall so she could get out.

Then with another flash of light she disappeared. I stood shocked then ran toward May. She was lying still without moving.

May no…

**May's POV**

I opened my eyes. Where am I? The last thing I remembered was Drew showing up and yelling at that guy. But now the entire room was black except a spotlight on me.

"I see you are awake" a voice said.

I got nervous and threw a fireball into the darkness.

"WOAH WHAT THE FUCK!? GET AWAY FIRE! DIE! DIE!" A voice screamed franticly.

I giggled. This person had a really bad fear of fire. Then the voice cleared her throat and a bright green light filled the room.

"My name is Leon. A Fear, your Fear to be exact" Leon announced.

She reached her hand out to me and I grabbed it. She smiled at me.

"So what happened to me?" I asked.

"You were knocked out by a mysterious man and I saved you" Leon answered calmly.

"But how?"

"I am a Fear when my chosen one needs help I come."

"Then where are we the dark forest?" I joked.

"Ok first of all this isn't the Wizard of Oz or something. You're not Dorothy and I'm _definitely_ not Toto. It's not all Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore and Blah blah blah!"

I giggled again.

"Then where are we in my mind?"

"Yes we are in your mind and I have to tell you something"

I looked at her and saw her smile was gone.

"There is an evil force coming and you must tell your sisters everything I'm gonna tell you even about getting attacked"

I hesitated then nodded.

"Ok this evil force is everywhere. Don't trust anyone except us and your sisters."

I gave her a confused look.

"They will try to deceive you in every way and you must be ready to fight with all you've got"

I was about to say something in reply but she took out her bow and arrow instead.

"My sisters and I know about 25 different ways of killing people that hasn't even been invented yet"

I gave her another confused look.

"What" she asked.

"Why do you have a bow and arrows don't you have powers" I inquired.

"Oh we use these when we don't want people to know our powers. Like Shane has sais or 2 small daggers. Robin has the Kantanas or swords. I have a bow and arrows and Drama has fans.

"Oh"

Then white light started to come into the room.

"Oh no your waking up remember what I said ok good bye!" Leon called.

"No come back!" I yelled.

Then the entire world collapsed around me. I was falling until I heard someone call my name.

"MAY please wake up" Drew called.

I open my eyes to see Drew holding me.

"Drew?" I answered weakly.

Was it all a dream?

"You're ok thank god" Drew said, "I thought I had lost you"

"Thanks Drew" I replied.

I stood up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek then ran home. I had to tell my sisters before it was too late.

_"Please hurry" _Shane said hoarsely.

Shane where are you and why can I hear you?

**I hope you like this chapter. Please review and sorry if this chapter took too long to update!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Me: I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I also want to make a shout out to my number 1 fan Pokegirl185! So what's up and I hope you enjoy! I DON'T OWN Pokémon!**

**May's POV**

I ran down the street from the school as fast as I could. I could hear Leon's voice ringing in my ears.

_There is an evil force coming and you must tell your sisters everything…_

I saw the house coming into view, so I turned the corner and barged inside. As I opened the door I saw my sisters and Robin chatting in the living room.

"Guys I have something important to tell you guys" I yelled.

They all shot confused looks at me.

"It has to do with my Fear" I explained.

My sisters gathered around me and began questioning me.

"Wait!" Robin yelled, "We can't discuss this here lets go to my house."

We all nodded in agreement and ran out the door. As Robin's house was close we saw Alan standing in our way.

"Excuse me Alan can we talk later?" Robin asked.

"No way! I want a rematch with that short-stack!" Alan exclaimed.

"SHORT-STACK! Why I outta!" Misty grumbled.

Robin shook her head at Misty. Then she turned to Alan.

"I accept your challenge" Robin said.

"Good and if I win you have to tell me about your family" Alan replied.

Robin nodded and they went to their positions.

Robin got ready to throw out a Pokeball until a Honchkrow came out of its ball.

"Ok then I choose Honchkrow" Robin stated nervously.

"Humph ok then I choose Mamoswine" Alan screamed.

Robin stood amazed at Mamoswine's size.

"Honchkrow use Wing Attack please" Robin announced.

Honchkrow flew up in the sky, then flew down and hit Mamoswine. But the attack didn't even leave a scratch on Mamoswine!

I saw the surprise on Robin's face, but she shook it off.

"Mamoswine use Scary Face" Alan commanded.

Mamoswine's face made Honchkrow flinch. I saw Robin break a sweat as Alan told Mamoswine to use Ancient Power. White orbs surrounded Mamoswine and flew toward Honchkrow, and knocked him out of the sky.

"Oh no! HONCHKROW!" Robin cried.

Honchkrow crashed into the ground. I saw tears in Robin's eyes, and Misty's fury in her eyes.

"Now use Take Down over and over" Alan sneered.

Mamoswine continued to charge at Honchkrow's battered body.

"Ok Honchkrow use Dark Pulse please" Robin pleaded.

Even through Honchkrow's pain he listened to Robin and flew to the sky and released a dark purple and black orb at Mamoswine. It inflicted damage on Mamoswine.

"Ok Honchkrow use-"Robin began before falling to the ground screaming.

The girls were shocked to see Robin clutching her body in pain while screaming, and purple static surrounding her body. Honchkrow flew to its trainer worried about her, and Alan took the chance to finish the battle.

"Lets finish this, Mamoswine use Hidden Power again" Alan commanded.

As Honchkrow flew closer to Robin he was knocked out by the Hidden Power, and crashed into Robin. Then the static covering Robin had disappeared, causing the pain to stop.

"ROBIN!" Dawn, Leaf, Misty, and I screamed.

Alan walked toward Robin but stopped in his tracks and fell over. It revealed a girl with long sky blue hair and a pink headband holding a frying pan.

"Pokegirl" Robin said weakly.

**Drew's POV**

I slammed the door to my house open.

"Guys you wouldn't believe what happened at school!" I yelled.

They all turned to me.

"If you had sex with some girl spare me the details." Paul said.

"No it's about May" I replied.

I told them about what happened to May at school.

"I think we should tell boss about this" Gary announced.

******Time Skip******

"So what happened to May could be related to Fears." Mr. V said.

The boys listened as V explained Fears to the boys then motioned them to follow him. They entered a room with an injured girl chained to a wall. She had red and black hair. V pressed a button and it shocked her to life.

"Now what do you want" She said bitterly.

"You're going to tell my agents everything from start to finish about yourself." V said.

As he said that he exited the room leaving the boys with the mysterious girl.

"So who are you?" Ash asked.

"None of your business stupid" She replied bitterly.

"Watch your mouth" Paul muttered.

"No way prune head I'm already half way dead anyway" she shot back.

They gave her questioning looks.

"Fine I'll explain" she answered.

**Hope you enjoyed. And Pokegirl is Pokegirl185.**


End file.
